


Fun and Games: Covid Addition

by Peggysousfan



Series: One Shot Requests [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Agent Carter gang, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Covid Fic, Fluff, Gen, Requested fic, and humor, tumblr ask request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: A request for a modern au where the Agent Carter gang all masks up for Covid. With fuff preferred
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson
Series: One Shot Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fun and Games: Covid Addition

"Woah! Six feet, Marge! Six. Feet!" Thompson hollers while stepping away from Peggy. The lady Agent rolls her eyes before laughing, pulling her mask up over her nose more. 

"Oh really, Jack. Is that necessary?" She points to him stepping further away before stopping. 

"Yes. It is." Daniel holds his hand over his mask to attempt to to quiet his laughter, and Thompson notices. "Hey! This is serious business, Sousa! Corona virus is real."

Peggy lifts a brow while looking unamused at her colleague while Daniel continues to snicker behind his hand and mask. Ever since Quarantine had been initiated, with strict protocols on essential workers, Jack Thompson had gone all out with supplies and maintenance around the office. Even Rose at the front desk had begun to lose her mind. Every time something was touched it had to be wiped down afterwards or be replaced, her Thompson's constant requests even though Daniel was her boss.

"Jack we're doing what we're suppose to do. Stop being such a mother hen about this."

Thompson squints his eyes at Peggy, hands on his hips, no doubt scowling beneath his mask at her. Even through the fabric she can see it. 

"Thompson-"

"No Marge."

"You have no idea what I was going to say!" 

She mimics his stance and squints her own eyes, but rather than scowling, she smiles. How could she not when the man who feared almost nothing was now fearing everything around him. Even the simplest sneeze had him jumping from his chair and spraying Clorox in the air.

"I don't need to know, Carter. I already know you which is enough. Mask on. All the way." He glares thorough his small slits of squinted eyes and Peggy fights back her laughter. She salutes him and sits back at her desk, shuffling through the paperwork.

Around lunch Jarvis had stopped by the agency and been given the okay to go upstairs. When he does he adjust his mask and gloves. Once he is in the SSR office,however, he stops in his tracks. Chief Thompson is running around the bullpen yelling.

"Where is it!?" Agent Carter and Daniel Sousa stand around and watch him zip through each row of desk and search each and every draw he can find. Jarvis watches curiously, stepping close by with caution before greeting the two agents.

"Miss Carter, Chief Sousa."

"Hello Mr. Jarvis." She chuckles and while Daniel does much the same.

"Hey Jarvis." His hand holds his mask as he cackles, watching as Jack runs from the file room to the bull pen.

"Is Chief Thompson alright?" As Jarvis asks this, Peggy and Daniel burst into laughter, making their colleague turn to them. He squints in their direction and points at them.

"You two! You hid it didn't you?" Both agents lift hands in surrender.

"We have no idea what you're talking about Jack." But as Peggy says this, Daniel chuckles beside her.

Thompson notices and gestures for them to move aside. They do and he looks everywhere around the table they stood in front of, but he finds nothing.

"May I ask what it is you are in search of Chief Thompson?" Jack looks to the butler and his glares softens, slightly.

"My hand sanitizer. It's missing. One minute its on my desk, the next it's gone! I step away for 5 minutes and it's nowhere to be found." Peggy and Daniel glance at each other before chuckling, which draws the attention of Jarvis and Thompson.

"I believe we may have found the guilty party." Jarvis comments with a smirk. Though his mask hides it, they can hear it.

Carter and Sousa don't deny it. Instead they continue to laugh harder at the expression by Thompson.

"Alright, fun and games over. Where is it?" Peggy crosses her eyes with a roll of her eyes while Daniel laughs and reaches a hand in his pocket, handing over the small bottle.

"It was her idea."

"Daniel!" She yells in mock offense, and he smiles in return. She turns to Jack as he glares at both of them. "Oh come on, Jack. It was a mindless prank."

"Still not funny Marge."

He takes the small bottle from Sousa and walks to his office. As he does laughter from the three behind him echo through the bullpen as he closes the door. As he shuts it he can't help me smile turning the corners of his lips as he sets the bottom down on his desk.

"Maybe a little funny..." He mumbles to himself as he looks at the cover.

The label was replaced from the brand to a picture edit of Thompson taking down the virus. It was small but still legible and he couldn't stop laughing as he saw it.


End file.
